


The daffodil Affair

by Celstese



Series: astra and cain [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: In 1980s Washington state the FBI sends in Nathaniel Harris and Brendan Bradshaw to protect a candy company's president undercover for a hit which was been contracted to Daffodil a assassin . They dont know who they are as they try to stop them .





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> During high school I started a new story for daffodil to be in that i never finished that i felt would help me devolp them better . This is that story . As it stands now the plans for this i would have to change if i wanted this to be canon for daffodil in the Astra and Cain series . You dont have to read this to understand any of those stories but it serve as a prequel unless i finish this which i plan to once im done with the latest story for Astra and Cain .

It was a Tuesday when it started . Shortly after that it started raining once again . That wasn't unusual . It started in Seattle . It started in the morning at a musky cafe near the docks .A figure sat at a table in the corner alone . Then at eight am the door opened . In walked a figure holding an umbrella in there right hand . They walked to the corner where the other figure sat . They sat down and started to whisper . Approximately twenty minutes later the figure wearing the yellow dress left the cafe . All they left the sitting figure was a number with a name . Daffodil .


	2. On the briefing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as he isnt sick anymore harris along with bradshaw are sent on a assigment.

I opend the door and stepped inside.  
"Mr harris im glad to see you arent sick anymore."my boss thomas weir a stodgy old man said at his desk.  
"I am too.I cant wait to get back to work."I said grinning.  
I then sat down on a chair in front of mr.weirs desk.The door opened again.In entred my twenty eight year old blond haired partner brendan bradshaw.He walked towards the deak and sat down.  
"Glad to see yout okay now"beamed brendan to me.  
"Thanks."I smiled.  
"As much as i love to hear you two talk you came here to be briffed not talk about random stuff."  
We stopped talking then.Then he started to brief the two of us on our next mission right then and there.  
"This morning we recived word that there is a hit on the preisdent of the company that produces the secound most popular candy in the country.So far we have only discoveed that and the name of the hit man who has been hired to carry it out."  
"And their name is."Brendan asked rasing his eyebrows.  
"Its daffodil."said my boss sharply.  
"What do you want us to do too him?"I asked.  
"Stop him from completing that hit by anyway you can."


	3. Plane ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time on the plane

I watched as Brendan got out of his seat next to me. After he did that he walked towards the places bathroom until he got there.   
I then started reading my newspaper again.   
In it there was an interview with president of the company we where to protect there was nothing useful in it.  
It was a long rant on pasta to be simple.


	4. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plane lands

After nine hours the plane landed.  
It wasn't long before we got off the plane and entered the airport.  
After awhile we found a taxi and got in.  
We weren't in long.  
When we got to our destination we payed the guy and got out.


	5. The headquarters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrival.

It looked as what I imagined it to be. Expect for the wallpaper. It was neon green.  
Everything else was not unexpected. Brendan came inside after me. He had a strange look on his face.   
"Is there a poop plush on that desk?"  
It was. We walked to that desk. At it sat a woman in a suit. Her name plate read daisy wood.


End file.
